Chibi Kuehnemund's Adventure in the Past
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Jam and Claris' daughter Chibi is in big trouble with Kaiseress, the ancestor of Damien. Can Chibi use her new-found wish power or will she succumb to the power of Kaiseress? Read to find out! R/R! Dedicated to Raichu!
1. The Beginning of Chibi Kuehnemund's Adve...

Chibi Kuehnemund's Adventure to the Past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids Plus.  
  
Author's Note: Chibi's the daughter of Jam and Claris in the future.  
Like her parents, she's a ghost hunter with both the ability of sight  
and hearing spirits, but also has a gift of making wishes come true   
right after she makes her wish with the Star Rod. Chibi's adventure to   
the past happens when Kaiseress, the ancestor of Damien, kidnaps her   
parents in the future and goes after her because of the Star Rod she  
holds, wanting to take over the world.  
  
In the year 2020...  
  
At the party at the Snow Town Convention Center, a family of  
three are in the ballroom. It was the Kuehnemund family to be exact.   
There was a young man and woman with a little girl. The two older   
Kuehnemund members' names were Jam and Claris, the two ghost hunters  
that were friends when they were fourteen, then became boyfriend and   
girlfriend at the age of sixteen, then they got married at age 24.  
Now they had a little girl named Chibi, who was the youngest ghost  
hunter at the age of two. She was more like Claris with her pink hair  
and her ability of hearing spirits, but also like Jam with her ability  
of sight and her favorite color was blue like her father.  
  
About a hour later, the whole town was there, then the most  
important person came. It was the Crystal Princess that lived in Snow   
Town, taking care of the town. Even Chibi loved her and wished for  
one day of being a princess. The Crystal Princess needed to see the  
three Kuehnemund family members in her chambers, so the three followed  
her to her chambers. When they were in the Crystal Princess' chambers,  
she addressed something about Chibi being old enough to hold the Star  
Rod and gain the power of making a wish that will come true right after  
the wish was made. Chibi was then handed the Star Rod and instantly  
gave her the ability of wishing. Then out of nowhere, the ground   
started to shake. Then the whole town was lifted, snow and all. They  
went into the sky. Then the four inside the chambers were quickly   
startled by a shatter in the window. It was none other than Kaiseress,  
the ancestor of Damien, who wanted to take over the world with the help  
of the Star Rod. Of course, now that Chibi had the Star Rod, Kaiseress  
was eager to take the Star Rod away from her. But of course, Chibi  
refused to give it to her. Then a battle took place between Chibi and  
Kaiseress.  
  
Since Chibi had the Star Rod, Kaiseress had to quickly counter  
Chibi's attack jumps. She managed to defeat Chibi and knock her out.  
Kaiseress knew that Chibi had the power of wishes, so in order for  
Chibi not to defeat her, she sent Chibi flying out the window. Jam,  
Claris, and the Crystal Princess saw Chibi flying out of town and   
falling into the clouds. Poor Chibi woke up and realized that she was  
seperated from her parents and now faced a life or death situtation.  
Making a wish, she wished to be teleported into the year 1999. That's  
when everything began... 


	2. The Year of 1999

Chibi Kuehnemund's Adventure to the Past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids Plus.  
  
Author's Note: Chibi's the daughter of Jam Kuehnemund and Claris Sinclair. Like in the story, " Ghost Hunter Kuehnemund", she can see spirits like her father, and hear spirits like her mother. But Chibi has another gift: she has the power to make any of her wishes come true with the use of her precious Star Rod given to her by the Star Spirits. But an evil force by the name of Kaiseress is after Chibi for her Star Rod. Can Chibi survive this terrible fate of hers? Also, this is her point of view. Now on with the story!  
  
In the year 2020.  
  
My name is Chibi Kuehnemund. I'm two years old and very kind. And I'm one of the future's Snowboard Kids. My daddy was one of the Snowboard Kids when he was little. My mommy and daddy are also ghost hunters. My mommy can hear spirits and my daddy can see spirits. As for me, not only I can see and hear spirits, but I got another gift: the power to make a wish and make it come true right away. It came from the Star Spirits, who gave me the Star Rod. But lately, everything's going berserk. Snow Town has been lifted up into the sky, kidnapping all of the townspeople. It was Kaiseress who was doing this. She's the ancestor of Damien by the way. Just like her ancestor, she wanted to take over the world by using the Star Rod to make her wish come true. That's when I sprung into action. I got into battle with her. I wish I could let my mommy and daddy battle with me, but then I would put them in danger. So I was defeated, Kaiseress tossed me out of Snow Town, and into the blue sky, falling to the ground very slowly. My parents looked on with fear because I was their only child. I made a wish to go to the past and the wish was made. That's where my story begins.  
  
" Jam!" a girl screamed. " Look at what YOU did to my snowman!"  
  
" What did I do, Claris?" Jam asked Claris. " DESTROYED MY SNOWMAN!" Claris screamed at him. ' Okay, okay, sheesh. She's doing all of this crying just for a stupid snowman. I wonder why I became your boyfriend.' Jam thought to himself. Then the sky became dark. " What's going on with the sky?" Claris asked. " I'm not sure." Jam said. Then a beam of light came out of the sky. " AAH! Aliens!" the two teenagers screamed. The beam of light landed and it disappeared, leaving a little girl behind.  
  
" Hey, you go check it out." Claris said, pushing Jam out. " Fine." he said. When he got there, the girl started to move. Jam stepped back a little, but kept on moving towards the girl. Then, the girl kept moving a little bit more, then the two-year-old girl woke up. " Oh, where am I?" she said. Then when she saw Jam, she said, " Daddy!" She got up and hugged Jam like she knew him. Jam un-attached himself from the little girl's hug and asked her,  
  
" Who's your daddy?" he asked. " You're my daddy. Remember me? I'm your daughter, Chibi!" Jam was surprised by the information he got. ' I'm her daddy?' he thought. " Hello, Earth to Daddy." Chibi said, waving her hand in his face. Jam snapped back to reality and looked at Chibi. He thought that if he was her daddy, who was her mommy? " Hey, Chibi, uh, who's your mommy?" he asked her. " Don't you remember? She's with pink hair and you did say that she was your girlfriend when you were fourteen." Chibi said. Jam put this thought into deep thought.' Who has pink hair and is currently my girlfriend?' he thought.' Of course, Claris! She's my girlfriend right now! I wonder if Chibi happens to be another ghost hunter like me.'  
  
" Uh, Chibi, I think I know who is your mommy. I'll be right back, okay?" Jam said. " Okay, Daddy," Chibi said. " Besides, I got to wake up the others." Jam then ran off to get Claris. When he got there, Claris was still there. " What took ya?" she asked. " Well, there's this little girl and she's saying that I'm her daddy and I think you're her mommy since she did say that she was my girlfriend when I was fourteen and has pink hair." Jam explained. " Okay. Take me to her then." Claris said. Jam and Claris made their way back to Chibi.  
  
When they got there, Chibi was still waiting. " Daddy, you're back, and you brought Mommy too." Chibi said. " I can't believe that I'm her mommy. What is your name, by the way?" " I'm Chibi Kuehnemund, your daughter." Chibi introduced herself to Claris. " You mean. you're one of the Snowboard Kids of the future?" Claris asked. " Yup, because I couldn't be a Snowboard Kid without the help of Daddy here." Chibi said. " Well, I bet ya that you don't got a ability to see and hear spirits because we're ghost hunters." Jam said. " Well, Daddy, I can both see and hear spirits and also make any wish come true with the help of the Star Rod. That makes me a ghost hunter too." Chibi said. " I don't believe this. She's a ghost hunter at the age of two, while we got our gifts at the ages of three and five." Claris said. " Well, Daddy told me the first adventure that you and him went on. Boy, was that story ever exciting. Even my friend Mimi liked it, even though she started crying when Daddy nearly died," Chibi said. " But then I wouldn't exist if he had died." " Really?" Claris said. " Yes, because if Daddy went to the other side before I was born, then I would never exist." Chibi said. " Wow." Jam said, really surprised about Chibi's information.  
  
" But that's really true. I wouldn't exist without Daddy." Chibi said. " Well, Chibi, that's a good story you got there, but only one problem. You are a two-year-old ghost hunter while we got our gifts at the ages of three and five," Claris said. " But here's the plan. If you can free just one spirit from a haunted house, then we'll consider your story as the truth." " Okay, fine, I know how to free spirits anyway, so I can handle this." Chibi said with a smile on her face.  
  
That night, Jam, Claris, and Chibi went into a haunted house to let Chibi show that she was a ghost hunter and their daughter. When they got there, Chibi immediately detected that there were spirits in the house, but Jam and Claris had a little trouble detecting the spirits. Chibi quickly said the spell that she was to remember by heart and when she finished her spell, the white light that Jam and Claris knew from so long ago came back and freed all the spirits that were in the house. When the light disappeared, the two teens looked at Chibi. She proved that she was a ghost hunter and also their daughter. " Wow, how did you do all that by yourself?" Jam asked. Chibi just gave a smile. " Well, Daddy, since I have both the abilities of seeing and hearing, I'm able to detect spirits faster, and how I learned the spell was from Mommy. She helped me remember the spell." " Well, Chibi, I guess you're really our daughter and another ghost hunter," Claris said. Chibi explained what happened in the future and how she ended up in the past and why she has to defeat Kaiseress. Jam and Claris agreed to help her save their future forms from the hands of evil.  
  
Well, Chibi met Claris and Jam and prove herself that she was their daughter and a ghost hunter, but yet, an evil force is lurking overhead secretly. Will Chibi and the others survive this evil? Find out in Part 3! 


End file.
